History of Luthori
' The origin of the early Daltarian people is normally thought to be in either southern Luthor or northern Hobrazia. In 1493, Christopher Dove "discovered" Dovani and claimed the land of Greater Hulstria and Kazulia for Luthor. The Hulstrians of Greater Hulstria are of Luthori descent, and have close relations with their parent country. The Kazulians were largely Lutheran, but often resisted Luthori rule by practicing Catholicism; it gained independence in 2177. Gerrard Winstanley was a notable 17th-century religious and political philosopher from the nation. ='Ancient Period' = The founding of what would be the nation of Luthori was laid down by a people known as the Rotin, a people who came down from the steeps of the Northern Yodukan mountains. Their empire, known as the Ancient Empire in Luthori, while large for its time, was very decentralized, for the Rotin were a people of the horse, however they would rule the lands of Luthori for a large part of what Historians call the Ancient period and lay the foundations that would lead Luthori to become the nation it is today. ''Pre Rontin Empire'' The time period before the Rontin Empire was like any area before it begins a great transformation. The people that inhabited the region were from many different areas and were mostly hunters and gathers. The people usually stayed in small family groups that began to grow as some merged in order to get better hunting grounds away from other groups, thus forming tribes. These tribes each developed their own culture and religions along with traditions and languages. Archeologist have been able to find a few artifacts from this time but mostly simple cave paintings, that have led a some to believe that it was a sources of written communication. However, the majority believes that they were used to help retell stories orally to the tribe of great battles and events that might have happened. This was especially seen in the low mountains of Utagia, where the story of "Geun and the Troll" has survived up to this day, and cave paintings supporting this have been found. This time of hunter and gather tribes would last up until the arrival of the "Horse Lords", or better known as the Rontin, who would introduce farming and would end up bring in up changing the entire landscape of Ancient Luthori. ''Rise and the Rontin Empire'' ''The Rontin Empire'' The Rontin empire lasted from 478 BCE to 783 CE. The Rontin Empire was known for controlling all of Artania and at its peak owned the northern part of Majatra in modern day Beiteynu, Pontesia, and Barmenistan. The Rontin Empire was exceptional in battle with the best generals and the biggest army by far but its navy especially after its peak wasn't Rontin's strongsuit as it failed multiple times in conquering modern day Selucia, and up north in modern day Davostan. Its cultural was similar to modern day Luthori, and its culture and influence inspired the modern Luthori empire whos goal was to become the Rontin Empire. ''Fall of Rontin Empire'' The Rontin empire started to crumble as it expanded and over the 500s to 700s CE, various areas on the outside part of Rontin started to secede from the Rontin Empire. This was due to these areas being too far away for the government to be able to react swiftly making it easy for those areas. Also a line of "weak and stupid" kings from the Roth family weakened the central government in the capital Fort William in modern day Luthori to where the army and navy was very weakened and separated, which helped to weaken it even more. Eventually the Rontin empire broke into smaller kingdoms in 783 like the Dukedoms (Northern part of Modern Day Luthori) and Baronies (Southern part of Modern Day Luthori). = Early Period = Until the 12th Century, the territory now covered by the Holy Luthori Empire was a covered by numerous Kingdoms, Dukedoms and Baronies of varying sizes after the fall of the Yodukan Empire ("Ancient Empire"). During this century, through conquest, marriage and religious alliance the smaller of the states were gradually absorbed by the larger. By the end of the century, five distinct and more or less united Kingdoms existed, those that now form the modern day Dominions of the Holy Empire. There were a number of internal wars in these five Kingdoms. They were more like loose coalitions of noble territories than solid feudal states as seen in other parts of Terra. Utagian Period During the 13th Century the Kingdom of Utagia was able to consolidate its power. At the confluence of modern day Darnussia and Hobrazia, Utagia was the gateway for most trade from the Southern continent. Control of the trade routes made the Utagian King, Harold III, fabulously wealthy and he was able to use this money to buy his own nobles armies out from underneath them. With a centralized military strategy and a unity unseen previously in the region, Harold was able to quickly subjugate the surrounding Kingdoms. By the mid-century, Utagia had formed a workable if unstable Empire in the region. This period is more commonly known as the First Luthori Empire. Civil war and the Agathion Period Rule by Utagian Kings would continue until the late 14th Century. The cousin of the Emperor by marriage in 1372 was the Peter, Duke of Orange, a fief in the Kingdom of Agathion (modern day Dominion of Orange). Encouraged by religious agitators unhappy at the Emperor's weak policies and deference to the Terran Catholics and fellow nobles tired of Utagian taxes, Peter laid claim to the throne and raised an army against the Emperor. What followed is a period of civil war that lasted until 1407. Peter himself died during the fighting, but his son, Paul I, managed to gain the throne. He relocated the capital of the Empire to Liore and established his claim by Right of God, with the support of the dissident priests that came from most modern day Luthori denominations. The Agathion Empire, or Second Luthori Empire, lasted for some time and set most common law precedent which governs the modern day Holy Empire. The area was greatly weakened by the civil war, and control from Liore was even less solid and centralised than it had been from Utagia. Previous histories, largely written by 20th Century romanticist Fernandez Bavor, involving brave Oalapese fighting against brutal hordes of invading barbarians, are now thought to be almost entirely fanciful fabrications, with little grounding in actual Luthori history. = Modern Period = The Luthori Commonwealth was formed in 2035 out of the remains of a weakened Empire from years of rioting peasants and internal fighting within the Imperial Court. The result was the entire Imperial Government being removed and the Emperor pushed to the side where he kept the title but really did not rule anything or anyone. The Emperor to ruling over the reorganized and fully reestablished Empire in 2111 but the traditional religious foundation of the state was not reaffirmed until nearly forty years later with the creation of the Holy Luthori Empire in 2149. In March of 2418, the then Imperial Council voted almost unanimously to rename the Presbytery of Agathion in honour of HRH William II, Prince of Orange. William was at the time the Emperor's Viceroy. In addition to renaming Agathion as Orange, the capital of the Presbytery was named Fort William. The War of Luthori Succession 2561-2566 Following the electoral victory of an atheist party, after the the strange disappearance of the Orangist faction, a vote was called to abolish the Luthori monarchy in 2560. The success of this bill prompted pro-monarchist forces to enter the HLE in late 2561 to guarantee the safety and position of the Holy Emperor, formed primarily of forces from Aldegar and Alduria, aided by Loyalist elements of the Luthori Armed Forces - mostly Guards and Household Cavalry Divisions and troops that had served under William II and III and William's brother, the Duke of Youk, in the crusades - and pro-monarchist forces from Hulstria, and the Monarchist League Alliance Forces as well as young Gen HRH Prince Gustavus' royal guards - the Luthori Guard of Honour. Pro-republican forces from Hulstria, the Aneist's Wolf Legion, caused a temporary setback for Loyalist forces, but were outnumbered and driven back, leading to the destruction of the city of Sandulka in the second battle of Sandulka. ' The Wolf Legion and League of Monarchies accused one another of causing the steeply rising civilian casualties in the region, driving one another to a stalemate in the north for the winter of 2562. The Aneists took advantage of this lapse to begin talks with Ikradon for aid both in evacuating the refugees from the east and in holding back monarchist forces. A treaty was signed in 2566 which would allow Luthori to remain a constitutional monarchy with a vice royal Governor taking over the day to day duties as executive Head of State. Communist Revolution 2566-2575 The Communist coalition turned the Luthori Commonwealth into a Socialist Republic, in breach of the peace treaty. Regional states became communes and socialist economic policies were established nationwide as the government took a more active role in the lives of its citizens. In this period of time the national flag was changed as well as the national anthem. In the year 2574, a civil war erupted as the Christian Democratic Party sided with pro-monarchy parties in an attempt to overthrow the communist coalition. Aided by pro-monarchy foreign governments and growing domestic discontent with the government, the Imperial forces overthrew the republican government and exiled the communist coalition. The Imperial forces stripped the country of communist symbols and titles, reversed the communist coalition's economic policies and restored a vice royal Governor General to represent the Sovereign. The Luthori Civil War 2578-2581 With the communist threat gone, Protestants and Catholics began to rule Luthori in an uneasy alliance. Fighting suddenly broke out with the passing of the Faith Act which mandated all citizens to be members of the State Religion. Catholics led by Christian Democratic Party leader Steven P. Kennedy IV and Luthori Tory Party leader Godwin Scrope led a rebellion against the loyalists. The loyalists were caught off guard and ceded Tinko and Utagia. The rebels were aided by the Christian Federalists of Valruzia, the Supporters of Science in Design of Malivia, and the now defunct Selucian Catholic Party of the Selucian Empire. As the fighting continued, Godwin Scropes declared himself the first Catholic Emperor of Luthori, a claim that infuriated Monarchy. The Christian Democratic Party attempted to distance themselves from Scropes by sending him to Selucian for a retreat. In 2580, the Religious War Avoidance Act was passed repealing the Faith Act. The CDP then changed their rational for the war to an argument against the current citizenship laws. It was during this time that Aldurian and Hobrazian troops moved in to corner the rebels. Facing military defeat, the CDP sued for peace upon the passing of a compromised citizenship law. The Imperial Resurgence Period 2581-2691 The Imperial Constitution 2667 The First Beiteynuese Crusade 2687-2695 The Imperial Supremacy 2691- 3096 The Spiritualist Insurgency 2691-2693 The Commonwealth and Union 2714-2715 The Common Bill of Rights 2765 Domestic Security 2779 Annexation of Talmorschland 2786 The Viceroy System 2796-2798 The IROC 2822-present The Annexation of Beiteynu 2822-2823 The IULAC 2827-present With the gradual disappearance of the the anti-monarchist parties, notably the Luthori Communist Party and the Spiritualist Secularist Society, the Luthori monarchy was strengthened. The uncontested rule of the capitalist coalition: The Royal Aristocratic Party; Liberal Democratic Party of Luthori and various members of the Constitutionalist Imperial League (notably the Geharon Conservative Party and the Homeland Libertarian Party), meant that there was absolutely no threat to the establishement whatsoever. The CIL, a prominent IA member and monarchist, was given the position of Prime Minister. During this time, Luthori flourished, attaining new economic heights pushed by an economicaly libertarian Diet. The parliament continued to enact moderate laws, consistant witht he majority CIL's paleoconservative policies. Divorce was legalized by singular will (instead of mutual concent) and free speech was enpowered. However, all forms of abortion were banned and euthanasia and homosexual marriage remained strictly illegal for many, many years. Years of Verrell-Huthori The great family of Verrell-Huthori or just Verrell was a noble family that rose to the throne with the ascension of Henry IV. They were the main supporters of the Alduria-Luthori Annexation War in 3732. The Liberal Revolution The Holy Luthori Empire had in the late 3700's a bad situation in many ways. The economy was in a crisis and regression since the 3750's, this because of that women were entitled none or few working rights. Some branches of the economy still applied to slavery! The Employers Bureau in Luthori fought an uneven battle against the omnipresent and reactionary state, which was, in many ways, steered by and exclusive group of aristocrats and bureacrats with inherited positions. And Luthori, although a democracy, strembled under this aristocratic semi-democratic governance. The political left, with their socialists and left-minded liberals have for hundreds of years been oppressed and persecuted and almost extincted. In the Business and Industry more classical liberal and liberal conservative ideas had been strong for decades. And in 3789 the old Employers Association Party (IA), subsequently Liberal Alliance where restarted to get more liberal influence in the Holy Imperial Diet. This showed to be a genious move from the Business and Industry and the EAP got over 80% of the legislature in the 3790 election. And for the coming four years some sort of Liberal Revolution followed. The Liberal Alliance with their partyleader Baroness Edith Gripenwald introduced a plan to raise up the Luthorian economy as well as oppressed citizens. The nobility's power was circumscribed but not removed entirely. Women's working rights and right to divorce was introduced for the first time in the Luhorian history for many hundreds of years. And the semi-fascist slavery system was scrapped as well as religious compulsury features in the society. The LA and Edith Gripenwald was greeted as saviours by many Luthorians even if the old system still had strong support in the nobility and the parts of the masses. The 3800's The Liberal Alliance with their partyleaders Edith Gripenwald, Rudolf Bultmann and Denise Silverhielm created a liberal, progressive and permissive society, based on liberal religion and market economy. During the first half of the century new parties emerged that disapproved of the new liberal society. Some parties wanted a reactionary change, and go back to an aristocratic, elitistic society with an absolute monarchy. Some other parties wanted a more socialist economy and a fanatical distribution policy to end class gaps. The biggest threat against the new society were left economy and conservative hosianism. During the mid-decades of the 3800's an elected monarch was installed, but due to conservative supremacy, the House of Steuart-Geharon could remain in the Royal Palace almost uninterupted. Even if some parties disapproved of the Monarchy it was actually never threatened, however the legitimacy of the current royal House was discussed in several newspapers througout the country. After the 3875 snap election, quite a few parties dissolved. Even if the campaigning the last elections with some of the parties almost been an anti-campaign against the Royalist Party, nothing seemed to move it from the largest party role. The political centre had for decades tried to isolate the Royalists on the far-right flanc but after the 3875 election, a clean right-wing cabinet was formed, including the Royalist Party. The Cabinet were during the 3870's quite dysfunctional due to heavy disagreements on social issues, where they were divided in liberal and conservative sides. A legitimate Monarch During the early 3880's questions were raised about the legitimacy of the current Emperor's House, the Steuart-Geharon. International pressure meant that the parties of Luthori needed to make a decision, and during a few years, a referendum was prepared. The current House had surprisingly none or small support in the parties, but the House of Adlerberg was pushed by some parties claiming that they were the last descendants to the original, legitimate, dynasty of Orange-Villayn. However, the House of Rothingren-Traugott was also heard, as some of the parties opposed the connection between Prince Randolph, Duke of Utagia and the party Liberal Alliance. 3900's The House of Adlerberg was installed as the new Royal House in 3881 with HIM Emperor Randolph I as monarch. During the 3900's the Monarch and the royal traditions was strengthened by many years of monarchistic rule. In 3919 Emperor Randolph was died and was succeeded by his son Emperor Gustavus IV. He was a slighter conservative than his father and tried in a gentleman's way to re-establish some sort of Empire by diplomatic means. In the mid 3950's the economy stagnated and the luthorian economy crashed leaving many luthorians unemployed. The Luthori Employers Association seeked more de-regulation but it was a large infrastructure project in the early 3960's that really saved the economy. During the crisis the political arena was polarized with a more and more reactionary right wing in constant battles with the political centre. The arguments in the Imperial Diet were sometimes really hard and this was picked up be newspapers which called certain partyleaders for "children in ties". Age of the Republic 4573 - 4622 In 4573, after a major constitutional reform, the Holy Empire becomes a Republic. A president can now be elected at the universal suffrage. The Empire institutions become obsolete and are replaced by more democratic ones. There are however rests of the Empire. Official names like the "Imperial Diet have not been changed up until now. Since the establishment of the Republic, Luthori got mostly divided between the far-left CPL and far-right parties. Cohabitation between the government factions is hard and early elections are often called. '''''See also : List of parliamentary elections in Luthori since the Republic See also : Winners each presidential election in Luthori Restoration of the Empire 4622 - 4697 The Empire was restored after a temporary ban on the largest party in the Imperial Diet, the Communist Party of Luthori took place. The right-wing monarchist parties took advantage of the situation and the Imperial Citizens Party under the leadership of Franz Reichert finally succeded in April 4622 to restore it after 50 years of struggle. This earned Reichert the unofficial title of Restorator of the Empire. Though the Empire had been restored, it was not in the shape of a hereditary monarchy but an elective one instead, under the guidance of an Imperator. The first Imperator was elected in October of 4622. Reichert was elected the Imperator in 4623 and later again in 4628. The first government of the newly restored Empire was the Holy Imperial Cabinet II, which fell in September of 4622 after the '4622 Diet Coup' failed. The Empire fell again 75 years later when the Communist Party of Luthori and the Red Party of Luthori took power and organised what is called the Communist Revolution. People's Republic 4697- Present The People's Republic of Luthori was created during the so called Communist Revolution (or Second Communist Revolution) and replaced the restored Empire in 4697.